unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Images (exporting from game and naming conventions)
How to get Moved discussion from my personal talk-page to here, because i think it's a better place to put this topic. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 06:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Can you give me tips or direct me to a link describing how to obtain image files for the wiki? This assumes there is a better way then cropping screen shots... A related question, is there a page of standards for file names? I have already run into capitalization issues with the little I've done. My plan is to work on a table for the info on Quarters and would like the icons used for item types. Obtaining images would also allow me to help with the unknown trade items I come across that are linked from books/recipes. -- Vegaii 20:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Well i'm not sure if it is possible at all to grab images directly from the game-files. But even when it would be possible, they would be copyrighted and thus unusable for use in wiki. So the best way is still making screen-shot's self, and crop the parts you need to upload here. When you come across items where there are no images for yet, just put in the image-code with the desired file-name. That way other editors can help by uploading the desired image by clicking on the red link and your article will automatically be updated to display the image by the wiki-software. PS: Some files show as blue-links already because we have shared repository access, and those images may be wrong. So check if the image shows the desired picture as used on this wiki, and if not feel free to upload a local version to our wiki. This will override the shared version. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 07:07, November 24, 2010 (UTC) When it comes to file name's, no there is no separate page yet about this topic. But this topic might be used for that purpose The only standard i would like to introduce, at moment, is to use lowercase extensions and file-types in this preference-order: #svg - These are the best quality on the web, but not easy to create. The internet is heading towards this file-type... #png - This is the freeware file-type of choice on the internet. Most supported filetype when it comes to devices and operating systems. #gif - This is the most widely used image format on internet at moment. IMHO, the most useful feature of it is animations. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 07:01, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Skill-Icon filenames I'm starting to slowly translate info from wiki in other languages and there is a problem that I've ran into, the naming convention of skill icon image file. Below are just some examples of the formats that I've seen. *Skill_xxxx_yyyy.gif *Skill_Xxxx_Yyyy.gif *Skill_Xxxxyyyy.gif *Skill Xxxx Yyyy.gif *Xxxx Yyyy.gif It's a headache linking skill icon to these files and it'll be a even bigger headache to correct them as more page are continuously link to them. --Chris3h 20:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- I have just finished putting all Skill-related images into categories, which was a pain to do... I agree that we need to establish a standard for these. I propose to rename them like "Skill Xxxx Yyyy.gif", and will need help doing so But until then please check the images at bottom of Category:Skills for filenames. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 03:50, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *I like the proposed choice, but I don't quite understand when/if differentiation is made between underscores and spaces in names of files... I have seen both in the links, but at least within the wikia domain (using this browser/OS - firefox/WindowsXP) it doesn't seem to matter which I use. Given that, I hesitate to rename files but would be glad to help edit links. --Vegaii 21:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) *Me too, I do like the "Skill Xxxx Yyyy.gif", or if it's feasible, "Xxxx Yyyy.gif" format. It'd certainly make linking them a lot faster. I'm not sure what Vegaii is saying, when I'm creating pages using firefox/Window7, wikia does make the distinction between capitalization and space/underscore; failure to have the correct capitalization and space/underscore would result in the image file not being properly linked. I'd love to help editing links and file name as well. How do you change the file name for the existing image files? --Chris3h 21:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) *Try to use spaces instead of underscores, the wiki software replaces the spaces with underscores when used in links to create the URL's. (yes its technical ) So you should always use spaces... To rename files, same as for pages, you need to "move" the page to a new pagename. Also note the preference-order, so if possible at all convert to a better filetype (and extension), as mentioned in How to get. PS: The "Skill" prefixed version is better because we will be using all kind of images and this will auto-filter correct images while entering filenames with auto-suggest... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 22:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC)